Despair Happiness Love
by addy10
Summary: Collection of drabbles [in poems like format]. Doesn't directly pertain [story-wise] to AoKise. They were my muse though. The rating doesn't necessarily equates to what's written.
1. My Heart's Voice

Filling out required details:

Pairing: AoKise

Rated: M [for caution]

Disclaimer: As always, with deep regret and disappointment I say KnB isn't mine. On my dreams yes, Aomine and Kise's all for myself. **[Self-edited].**

**A/N: PLEASE READ first. if chosen not to, then don't say things that this blasted a/****N's SO LONG, WHICH IS TRUE. **Before heading down, let me tell the tale of how I came up with this. I was in the middle of doing the next chapter for my other AoKise fic: Take Me Back Again [discreet promotion], when I had the worst enemy pop out in my face! Writer's block! *nods* I realized I'm really a write with those alien words *insert some stupid comments about how the author thinks*. So, the update was put in a halt. Hmm, what to do? Ah! Read some AoKise doujinshis saved in my lappy! Poof! I was in my 3rd when the idea of a one-shot lands on my chaotic mind. I jot down a single sentence [the first one you'll gonna read btw] but I suddenly began being poetic. So indirectly it was my OTP, AoKise obviously, who's the focal of my drabbles. I was writing in both POVs, others in Kise's, some in Aomine's, figure out who's who. I have no idea where to post this and since FF welcomes anything from imagination, that's why you're reading this piece of me here. I'm not fishing for compliments and certainly not expecting flames *spare me cause I'll bite back, but please peace? Say nothing than utter displeasing comments*, all I want is to share thoughts and poison you with my mad thinking. These are my works, so yep, I say they're beautiful! I wrote all of this under 3 hours, before the sun even rose in the sky. I'm insane I know. Rated M because there's my comfy zone and just to be sure. There's some that may suggest such behaviour in honour of the rating, maybe, just let me be? Thanks.

Too much rambling I know. It's likely that I'll do a single A/N so this is that and bear with it. Oh some skipped this, can't blame them. Well. I'll wrap it up. Updates are futile, unless the soul of some deceased godly poets possess me. Hope you can enjoy it even a bit! **Leave reviews if you please!** *bows*

* * *

**My Heart's Voice**

I can never ever tell you I Love You.

I can never be loved.

I'm not worthy of that feeling.

I'm dirty.

I'm tainted.

I'm impure.

I don't deserve the littlest of your attention.

I don't deserve even a tad of your time.

I don't even deserve to walk the ground you're treading on.

But why can't I resist?

Why still I follow?

Why continue to torment myself of your laughter?

Why torture my heart with some glimpse of your cocky smile?

Why can't I get you out of my sight, my mind, my fantasies?

I want to touch you.

I want to feel you.

I want to love you.

Look at me.

Spare me a glance.

Even out of hatred.

Even out of despair.

Even out of pity.

Hate me for loving you.

Hate me for yearning you.

Hate me for my existence.

But please don't hate me for choosing you.

It's my heart's choice.

It's fate's game.

Our destinies are entwined.


	2. The Deepest Regret

Filling out required details:

Pairing: AoKise

Rated: M [for caution]

Disclaimer: Not yet mine. KnB's too far out of my reach. **[Self-edited].**

* * *

**The Deepest Regret**

You gave me your love, you entrusted me with your heart.

I said I'll take care of it. I said I will make it happy every time.

Yet I failed. I had it broken. I had it shattered in pieces.

I'm sorry? Will you still have me?

I know how deep I hurt you. I regret it.

It's the most painful for me.

But believe me when I say I didn't mean it.

Believe me when I say it's not deliberate.

Believe when I say that all I want is to love you, to treasure you, to keep you from harm.

I know I've said it a million times. But you'll still forgive me right?

You'll still jump on my embrace.

You'll still kiss me with such tender, such gentleness, such understanding.

Not this time around?

Have you lost your faith in me? Your trust? Your affection?

Don't leave me. Don't break our promise. Don't shun me in a corner.

Let's make up. Let's forget what happened. Let's start anew.

We can work this out.

I promise to change.

I promise to do my best.

I promise not t make you cry anymore.

You smiled. I saw the ray of hope.

But it was sad. Your eyes don't carry the spark.

Why are you turning your back?

I'm here. Look this way.

What? You don't want to be with me anymore?

What? You hate me now?

What? You'll leave me all alone?

I won't accept it. I can't bear it. I'll die.

Don't go. Don't go. DON'T GO!


	3. Together As One

Filling out required details:

Pairing: AoKise

Rated: M [for caution]

Disclaimer: I'm pleasured by AoKise in my dreams. Then and there I own them. **[Self-edited].**

* * *

**Together as one**

Fingers entwined. Lips locked. Hearts as one.

Smiles are serene. Hugs that are loving. Eyes are twinkling.

Dreams are painted. Fate is sealed. Memories are made.

Bond's tight. Feelings compressed. Bodies interlaced.

Our love is chaste. Our love is pure. Our love is bright.

You are mine. I am yours. We're made to be one.

Your smile is my direction. Your warm enfold is my light. Your love is the compass.

We'll tread the life together. We'll overcome the hurdles. We'll stand strong against the storm.

Keep your faith. Hold tight on me. Never let go of my hand.

You are my hope. You are my love. You are my life.


	4. Saving Magnificence

Filling out required details:

Pairing: AoKise

Rated: M [for caution]

Disclaimer: Kise's an angel, Aomine's a demon. Yet they're made for each other I say. See, I own them in my imagination. They'll end up together. *nods* **[Self-edited].**

**A/N: **Meh, I know I said only one, but just saying, this is my fave piece. :) Enjoy!

* * *

**Saving magnificence**

Everybody wants a piece of you. Everyone wants to touch.

Everyone wants to keep you. Everyone has a catch.

You're innocent. You're virtuous. I have to keep you safe.

In this world swarming with demons, I know to meet you was fate.

But I'm afraid to touch you; you might be tarnished by my hands.

I'm afraid to close the gap; you'll get blemished by this tan.

You're an angel who descended upon the sky.

You're as pure as the heaven from the Line.

But I can't tear my eyes off you. I know you'll be safe with me.

I won't have you for selfish reasons; I'll help you to be free.

So lift your head, spread your wings and fly.

Show me your smile, show me your wings, soar in the sky.

Flap, flutter, flicker, your choice is at hand.

At any moment, your disposal is at grant.

Once you're home, spare me a glance.

Wave from the paradise, give me a chance.

Smile for me tenderly. Look at me affectionately. Mouth me words lovingly.

My redeemer, My saviour, My salvation.


	5. Serene

Filling out required details:

Pairing: AoKise

Rated: M [for caution]

Disclaimer: *stoned-face* Glares at those who tells me that I don't own KnB. Shoot! More than a million. Ah, my apologies. I don't own them to be honest. **[Self-edited].**

* * *

**Serene**

Playful kisses, Tug of hands, mischievous jokes played around.

Stolen kisses, Sneaky hugs, giggles fluttering on the ground.

Whispers of love, breaths of adoration, murmurs of worship knows no bound.

It's our world, it's our deliverance, no one else is permitted to lounge.

Sprint in the field; shout to heart's content, roll till you can't breathe.

I'll chase you, tickle you and we'll both run for it.

Own the moment, seize the time, it's for our own liking.

We're free to do what we want, we're free to love each other, with the serenity of everything.

Take my hand; I'll guide you to everlasting happiness.

Trust me enough to bring you eternal gladness.

I live for you, only for you, believe it's true.

You don't have to do anything; I'll take care of everything for you.


	6. Our Happy Ending

Filling out required details:

Pairing: AoKise

Rated: M [for caution]

Disclaimer: Ending this with my assumption that I own KnB. Still can't? *rolls eyes* When I sleep tonight I'll hypnotize each character to believe that they're mine and only mine. Oh! Still in my dreams then. **[Self-edited].**

* * *

**Our Happy Ending**

Grins, Chuckles, Laughter are in the air.

Stories, Rambles, Excuses fly here and there.

Apologies, cries, hugs and kisses to boot.

Warm lovin', sweet talkin', love is taking root.

But the dreams turn to nightmare.

A day of peace turns to tragedy.

The blinding lights pass us by; the screeching tires were imprinted on mind.

Screams of terror was formidable. Fear non-negotiable.

Chaos and then peace.

Loud and then silence.

We're caught on the bliss.

Eyes snapped to reality. White sheets to greet mockingly.

Red splatter on the body. Pain roams endlessly.

I saw you looking down on me. Too clean, too bright, too worldly.

You seemed to be alright. I breathe in relief.

You stared at me. You're too silent. Is something bothering you?

There are wails in the surrounding. I can't figure out whom they are for.

Can't you hear it?

It looks like people are swarming from the door.

We're being called. Are we fine, say something, is all they are asking.

I want to utter a sound but my head's spinning, my eyesight blurring.

I plead you to answer them but you keep still towering on me.

They're mouthing something. I can't comprehend. I was lost in my own pain.

Something's beeping, the wails turns to screams. Is someone dying?

You said it was time. I asked for what?

You smirked. For happy ending.

I smiled and closed my eyes. That's something I always yearn.

I reached my pale hands to your tanned ones, I want to feel you next to this body of mine.

You chant these words in mind:

Sleep in peace my love.

I'll wait for you. I'll be sure to meet you there.

I love you for eternity. You know I always care.

Let go now don't be afraid. We can never be parted.

No one stand a chance. We can never be thwarted.

Death doesn't play a role. It's the two of us taking toll.

You smiled once more. I can almost taste heaven.

I start leaving everything behind. The cries, the pleading, the hue in raven.

My breath hitched. It's all dark and then I saw you, blinding me with light.

Your hand outstretched, a smile was plastered in your smug face.

I walked towards you slowly, fast, hasty, not giving importance to pace.

We locked hands, we shared smiles, and then you lead me on to race.

Ah, pure bliss.

* * *

**A/N: **Since this is the last, do review if you want. Thanks for taking time to read. It's my pleasure to offer what I can. :)


End file.
